Pasion de Luna Llena
by sakurahanurom
Summary: No simpre puedes mandar en los asuntos del corazón, y eso fue lo que tuvieron que experimentar Sakura y Sasuke al enamorare cuando no lo deseaban
1. Prologo

La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pasión de luna llena

Prologo

Pov. Sasuke

Fortuna, salud y dinero, estatus social, etc. Todo esto forma parte de mi vida, soy uno de los hombres más adinerados de la región, junto con mis tres hermanos, pensar que vinimos de la pobreza para finalizar en la grandeza, mis padres murieron y nuestra tía obtuvo toda nuestra herencia, después de ello mi hermano Itachi el mayor, consiguió un trabajo en una panadería para al final abrir nuestra propio negocio de lo que habíamos logrado aprender ahí, también vivíamos con nuestra hermana Mikoto, que unos años después murió, uno de los peores días de mi vida y en la vida de mis hermanos, esta tragedia comenzó cuando mi hermana comenzó a frecuentar uno asedando llamado Azuma Haruno, que a pesar de ser mucho mayor que ella no tuvo reparo en ultrajarla y engañarla para luego conducirla a una muerte segura en el momento en que ella descubrió que ese cretino estaba casado y tenía 4 hijas la devasto, mas aun al descubrir que ella estaba embarazada de él, y una mañana Mikoto desapareció, para después descubrir que se había suicidado tirándose por un puente, mi hermano Sai se enervo y creó un plan para vengarse, en donde conocimos a las hijas de ese canalla konan, Ino, Tenten y Sakura, quienes se volvieron la perdición de mis hermanos, Itachi en el trascurso del plan tuvo una aventura con konan, que con el tiempo termino embarazada, aun siguen juntos pero a la distancia y se hacen una que otra escapadita, Neji fue el causante del divorcio de Tenten y Kabuto, al tener un amorío con ella y están perdidamente enamorados uno del otro y por ultimo mi hermano Sai que se escapo con Ino cuando aun éramos, pobres y se casaron sin embargo Ino es de las mas caprichosas de las hermanitas y no aguanto nuestra anterior vida, y tras una discusión regreso a la casa de su madre poniéndose en trámites de divorcio, pero ese par aun se quieren y se les nota alegues por lo que los han pospuesto en varias ocasiones, se podrá decir que soy el único que no padeció la oleada de amor aunque tampoco puedo negar que Sakura me atrae de cierta forma, sin embargo no la pasamos peleando cada vez que nos vemos lo que aunque en ocasiones lo niegue es bastante entretenido, pero la verdad me interesan más las relaciones sin compromisos y sin preocupaciones , con la ultima que estuve fue con una cantante del bar Taka llamada Karin, sin embargo la deje cuando su esposo suigetsu se puso como loco y quiso atentar contra mi vida, ahora solo me preocupa hacer es prosperar mi fortuna junto con mis hermanos , la recupere en el momento en que murió mi tía, y se pudo verificar el testamento, en el cual me encontraba como titular de la fortuna que comparto con ellos y al menos en tranquilidad de mi hermana Mikoto que descansa en paz, el hombre que causo su muerte murió con ella en un extraño accidente.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y esta es mi Historia

Pov. Sakura

Soy Sakura Haruno y la única que no fui tan loca de irme con uno de los miserables de los Uchiha,, de hecho opino igual que mi madre se puede ver a leguas que son de lo peorcito, soy tanto la menor como la más cuerda de mis hermanas.

Siempre fui la mas apegada a mi madre y no fui la mas aventurera, por lo contrario fui la que más respeto se dio, me encanta ayudar en la ascienda, principalmente en su administración, soy la que mantiene las cosas marchando en la ascienda junto a mama, Kabuto es ahora el administrador de la ascienda, al principio me llevaba bien con el pero ahora me saca de quicio, sin embargo mi mama lo defiende con escudo y espada.

Si mi madre kurenai Haruno de Yuhi, una de las mujeres mas prestigiosas de la región y a quien admiro mucho, soy la mejor jinete al compararme con mis hermanas por lo que ayudo bastante en los establos, mi vida por lo general es tranquila pero desde que aparecieron los Uchiha aparecieron se volvieron nuestro dolor de cabeza, y nuestro principal problema, bueno ya les conté un poco de mi y esta es mi historia.


	2. El Bautizo de Suzuki

La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

El Bautizo de Suzuki

Pov. Sasuke

Después de varias desucaciones, con la suegrita de mis hermanos logramos dar con un acuerdo para poder bautizar al niño este fin de semana, yo seré el padrino y la madrina será nada más ni nada menos que Sakura, no podia creer la coincidencia, por lo general cada vez que la veía sentía que se me subía la bilis, era tan testaruda y no solo eso molesta, esa era la palabra, una molestia, sin embargo hoy era un día especial por lo que debía medir mi temperamento, sin embargo cada vez que la veo me fascina molestarla pero quien no con ese carácter que se gasta.

Cuando terminamos de hacer todos los preparativos nos arreglamos con konan, para después de la celebración pudiéramos una pequeña fiesta pero como es de costumbre teniendo esa enemistad que existía entre nosotros y la señora que era su madre nos perjudicaba bastante, por lo que solo le dieron tres horas era absurdo.

Cuando comenzó la ceremonia todo era con bastante tención, aunque para que negarlo se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco elegante con un pequeño escote en uve, no podia dejar de verla, pero cada vez que ella lo notaba se removía incomoda para después mostrarme su ya conocido seño, que era bastante divertido.

Cuando termino la ceremonia, al ver la cara de Kurenai cuando le anunciamos de la celebración, se noto que desconocía de esta, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada y se fue con el resto de sus hijas como una fiera, quedándose konan junto con nuestro sobrino, cuando se acercaban las ya cortas tres horas, llego Sakura junto con su abuelo Hiraya Yuhi, sin duda ese señor esa agradable en comparación con su hijita amargada.

Y mientras el viejo la pasaba genial en la fiesta junto con chiyo, Sakura se recargaba en el carro esperando el momento para irse, al verla hay parada no pude resistirme y me acerque.

Hola – le dije de forma cordial ella solo voltio el rostro con molestia y no me respondió – ah, fíjese como es la vida nos vemos de nuevo y esta vez, no como vecinos o como cuñados, si no como padrinos de nuestro sobrino, como la ve.

Porque no me deja en paz, Sasuke Uchiha , no entiende que lo detesto y que no quiero que me dirija la palabra – me respondió frunciendo el ceño

Yo también la detesto, no la soporto se me hace más pesada que un bulto de plomo - dije – aunque hoy está muy bonita y por lo menos no huele a sudor de caballo, bien. – finalice dándole un cumplido

En cambio usted se apesta azufre del infierno y no es para menos con esa cara de diablo que de gasta –me dijo con un tono de soberbia

Mire, mire si la trato bien no es porque usted se lo merezca si no sí, sino porque vino al bautizo de Suzuki

Ante el comentario veo como abre ligeréame los labios para luego volverlos a cerrar, como hacia sus manos puños y se iba a buscar a su abuelo y su hermana, no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, no podia evitarlo es bastante entretenido.

Abuelo, konan que les pasa, tengan un poquito de coincide ración con mi mama que los está esperando, así que nos vamos ya – la oí gritar - nos vamos ahora mismo – la verdad esta chica cada vez que la veo me causa un cierto interés, no pude evitar morderme el labio mientras la veía actuar como una fiera, no lo podia negar me gustaba.

Al poco rato saco tanto a su abuelo como a su hermano con mi sobrino de nuestra ascienda, subirse al carro y marcharse tan rápido como había llegado, la verdad sabia que todo esto había valió la pena, con solo ver la cara de felicidad de Itachi.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano debido a que tenía un compromiso importante en la compañía, me monte en mi BVW gris, sin duda mi favorito y arranque para mi oficina, cuando ya llevaba un buen trama de carretera, un carro se me atravesó en la carretera de una forma peligrosa, logre esquivarlo de alguna forma pero me enervo, me baje del carro furioso listo para encarar a ese estúpido errático que se interpuso en mi camino.

Oiga imbécil intenta matarme o que - le dije con toda la furia del momento, en ese momento se bajo del carro Karin, mi antigua aventura, la verdad es que le había cogido fastidio, después de acostarme con ella por tener un poco de diversión, no me había dejado en paz, ni un solo día. – haber Karin como te lo hago entender, ni amigos, ni amantes, ni nada que se le parezca, como es que tengo que hacerte entender que no quiero volver a verte.

No voy a conformarme con tus desplantes, sasuke me duele que me trates con tanto resentimiento. – me respondió

Nunca eh sentido nada por ti, así que déjame en paz, como te atreves a travesarte en la vía así como una loca, que pretendes

Deberías de agradecer que gasto mi tiempo – es increíble con lo que me sale – buscando la forma y la manera de poder hablar contigo – me respondió y en ese momento no pude evitarlo, me partí de la risa, de verdad que se creía esta vieja.

Tras de bufón ladrón – le conteste – ahora resulta que debería darte las gracias cuando casi me matas, muévete que estorbas el paso sí – me gire para poder regresar a mi carro

Sasuke, sasuke – me toma del brazo- sasuke, por favor necesito que hablemos, busquemos un lugar donde podamos hacerlo tranquilamente

Mira, si no tienes nada que hacer busca otra persona que quiera perder el tiempo, estoy muy ocupado y tengo una cita muy importante – le dije ya perdiendo la paciencia

Si ya sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado pero por favor atiéndeme – de verdad esta mujer no entiende nunca.

Mira, que te atienda tu esposo, con el deberías estar y no persiguiéndome y martirizándome a mi

Sasuke, sasuke, yo que cometí una estupidez casándome con suigetsu, pero no soy feliz con el – me dijo con una voz bastante desesperada

Karin no eres feliz con él ni con nadie y sinceramente no me interesa, pero te diré algo nunca vas a estar feliz, hasta que no tengas claro lo que quieres en tu vida.

Sasuke, sasuke, por favor

Mira, yo si tengo muy claro lo que quiero de la mía y tengo muchas espesativas y muchos planes y tu no entras en ninguno, quiero que te quede claro que para mi estas muerta.

Pero porque no puedo importante sasuke – se me acerca con la intención de besarme pero la alejo de un solo empujón.

No hagas eso que me fastidia y si no respetas a tu marido a mi si me vas a respetar y quiero que te quede claro una cosa, yo no soy un hombre que le interese enroscarse con una mujer como tú, ya me aburrí Karin, busca a otro que tenga ganas de divertirse contigo – me volteo otra vez y me suba al carro – muévete

Cuando se mueve, piso el acelerador y me voy lo menos que quería hacer era verla no puedo creer que existan mujeres tan intensas, definitivamente no entiende de razones o no tiene suficiente cerebro para entender que no me interesa nada de ella aunque finalmente no la culpo soy irresistible, todas las mujeres siempre reaccionan así cuando se trata de mi o de mis hermanos.

Espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer cap., nos leemos.


	3. La Fiesta en el Centro de Modas

La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

La Fiesta de Reinauguración en el Centro de Modas

Pov Ino

No podia creer el descaro de este hombre de aparecerse frente a mis narices después de todas las cosas que me había hecho y aparte venia a insultarme parecía que el loco de lee estaba involucrado en esto.

ni creas que me hace mucha gracia, pedirte ese favor, si lo hago es por el pobre de Sarutobi que está desesperado por el lio en el que tu lo metiste – aparte de grosero, sínico.

¿que….? Ahora me vas a decir que fui yo quien tenía la culpa, cuando fuiste tú el que estropeo la filmación.

Que, querías ah, que permitiera que siguieras abrazada y besándote con ese tipo, pues no – respondió con furia contenida, yo fruncí el seño mientras veía sus profundos ojos negros, pero se me ocurrió una idea, si se ponía de celosito porque no calentarlo más, relaje mis expresiones.

Sabes que, voy a colaborarte, pero no por el compromisos con el trabajo – vi como relaja las expresiones de furia, para cambiarlas por unas más cautelosas – lo hago solamente por tener el placer de besar a Deidara.

¿te causa mucho placer? – me pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Me vuelve loca, es que es tan, tan hermoso, tan fuerte, tan musculoso, siento que me muero cuando me abraza y me besa, es que me derrito por el, sabes por Deidara sería capaz de todo – le dije para picarlo un poco más, me encetaba hacerlo.

Pues que lastima que no voy a poder darte esa, satisfacción – me respondió molesto – porque si regresas a esa filmación, será conmigo – sentencio – aunque no sea tan fuerte, musculoso y hermoso, como la vez. – finalizo.

Es que ni amarrada vuelvo a trabajar contigo – le respondí molesta – no delires – finalice volteando la cara

Entonces espera la demanda de parte de la agencia, por violación de contrato. – respondió tangente

Pero no contigo – insistí – así que espera mis abogados mañana

Desde hace rato los espero y nada que aparecen – me puntualizo.

Irán a tu casa en cualquier momento – le es pecte – pero ahora no quiero verte ni en pintura

Pues nos volveremos a ver – respondió – me imagino que iras a la fiesta en el centro de modas

Crees que voy a ir sabiendo que vas a estar allá metido, olvídate de eso.

Pues que bueno, que bueno que me tengas miedo y huyas de mi, así puedo disfrutar a mis anchas – me respondió – podre estar mucho más relajado, cuando este con unas lindas chicas – me pico – perdón por cierto si cambias de opinión con respecto al comercial, llama a Sarutobi, y avísale, te recuerdo Ino, ese trabajito solo lo puedes hacer conmigo – finalizo tomándome del mentón – arribereichi bambina – y así como llego, se fue, me había dejado con los nervios de punta como se atrevía a ser tan, tan, hay no cavia duda de que era un Uchiha, arrogante como si mismo.

Voltee a ver a Lee con odio.

Que paso mi amor – pregunto alarmado y tan aniñado como siempre.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo – le dije molesta – que sucede lee, es que no vez que ese tipo me estaba perturbando y no pudiste hacer nada.

No, porque yo los vi conversando tan, tan tranquilos – me respondió – que no quise interrumpir.

No sé porque, no sé porque pero creo que te pusiste de acuerdo con el – le dije, poniendo en evidencia mis sospechas

¡yo!, pero si para mí también fue una sorpresa que él estuviera acá – me dijo – además, tu eres mi amiga y jamás de jugaría sucio- finalizo.

Sabes que cambie de opinión – le conté – voy a ir a esa fiesta- puntualice – no voy a dejar que ese engreído píese que yo le tengo miedo – le sonreí con suficiencia.

Así se habla – me respondió feliz, sin duda, esa fiesta estará muy interesante.

Pov. Karin

Me encontraba en el bar escuchando a matsuri dando como siempre su al areca habitual, en esta ocasión contaba de un viejo al que quería ver y no la dejaban, tremenda bobada por eso, aunque se me ocurrió una buena forma de fastidiarla haber si me deja en paz a mí y a suigetsu, mi esposo.

No me digas que estas enamorada de él – la comencé a picar - Hay matsuri desde cuando te gustan los ancianos.

Hay Karin, no hay que ser materialistas yo ha Hiraya lo quiero como si fuera mi papa.

Y dices que Kabuto te trato mal – intervino suigetsu

Como un trapo sucio suigetsu, es que Kabuto ahora se volvió el espantapájaros de la bruja de Kurenai – respondió, la miramos con duda sin entender del todo su comentario – el que le espanta todos sus enemigos – explicando al ver nuestra cara de duda – como los hermanos Uchiha, por ejemplo – prosiguió, en ese momento preste más atención deseando conocer más de mi tormento y mi calvario, sasuke, por eso mi matrimonio se había convertido en un encierro para mi, y aunque tenía muchos lujos con suigetsu, sabía que con sasuke tendría muchos más, además de ser mucho más atractivo y delicado a la hora de entregarse, me sentí también en sus brazos pero en el momento que quise volver a sus brazos fue imposible porque solo me había visto como un desecho al cual podia botar – pero eso le quedara bien difícil – continuo matsuri sacándome de mis cavilaciones, logrando de esa forma prestar atención a lo que decía – esos hombres ahora tienen mucho dinero y muchísimo poder, Hiraya me mostro sus tierras y son muy extensas, acaba de comprar una hacienda nueva, con criadero de caballos y todo lo que se puedan imaginar, es que ahora, ahora si le hacen honor a su apellido, vuelven a ser los Uchiha distinguidos que alguna vez conocimos, cuando ellos eran jóvenes.

Que distinguidos, ni que nada, esos zarrapastrosos, seguirán siendo unos muertos de hambre por siempre, así estén cubiertos de dinero. – dijo suigetsu furiosos levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado y saliendo de ahí tan rápido como había venido.

Hay, suigetsu – dijo matsuri- eso no te queda nada bien, eso es pura envidia – grito en la dirección en la que él se había ido, luego me miro me dio mala espina lo que iba decir. – y tu Karin de mi alma, alguna vez te imaginaste que el forajido de sasuke, fuera hacer lo que es hoy, porque te cuento que ese muchacho esta flotando en el oro, mamacita – lo sabía, sabía que no era para nada bueno la mire furiosa, claro que lo sabía, un hombre de grandeza como él se recuperaba, en mi descargo su frustración tras la pérdida, pero ahora que todo vuelve a él, ahora si lo tratan a uno como un rastrojo viejo.

Me fui de ahí, no podia aguantar más los comentarios de matsuri, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, últimamente no le tenía paciencia para nada.

Pov. Sakura

Nos encontrábamos almorzando, aunque no precisamente, tranquilamente, mi mama se encontraba indignada por una fiesta que se haría en el centro de modas, debido a que nos había llegado una invitación de asistencia de esta, lo bueno es que con un buen rato se le logro pasar.

Podemos ir a la fiesta – no podia creer el descaro de Ino, después de todo el tiempo que mi mama había gastado en su disgusto por ella.

Eso ni se pregunta –dijo mi mama con furia – les prohíbo rotundamente acercarse a ese negocio, así vendan la mejor ropa de la ciudad, ninguna persona decente asoma las narices por ese sitio, entendido- finalizo mirándonos a las cuatro, las cuales asentimos inmediatamente.

Al finalizar el almuerzo me dirigí, con Ino a nuestra alcoba.

Mama es un poco extremista no te parece – me comento

No – le dije tangente – tiene razón, además si lee y Shikamaru son amigos de Sai Uchiha, lo más lógico es que nos alejemos de ahí.

Ni que tuvieran peste – rectifico – y no le sigas la cuerda o vas a terminar igual de sicorrigida que ella, por mi parte no me pienso perder hasta fiesta

No le vas a dar un dolor de cabeza a mama, Ino

Que tiene de malo, parece que va estar divertidísima – dijo emocionada – habrá desfiles de moda, música, baile y una cantidad de hombres guapísimos.

Si claro, y también estará Sai Uchiha – le es pecte – te das cuenta – a ver si lograba que entrara en razón

Sí, claro que asistirá – me dijo seria – pero no le tengo miedo a ese pegote ni mas faltaba – dijo con indignación. – le voy a demostrar que tengo mucha personalidad y que me importa un pepino disfrutar en su negocio, además mira la invitación – dijo mientras tomaba la tarjeta- sasuke Uchiha, Sai Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Lee Nara – al oír su nombre me paralice, era el – invitan a la reinauguración del – le quite la invitación, no podia creer que el también iba.

Sasuke

Si – me respondió Ino con elocuencia

Como así, también va ir sasuke Uchiha

Pues no lo se. – me respondió Ino con sinceridad – pero por lo menos sale en la invitación.

Si obvio, obvio, porque al fin de cuentas es el dueño del dinero. – dije un poco más tranquila, pero que me pasaba, porque me inquietaba tanto.

Mama puede pararse en la cabeza – comenzó Ino, retomando la conversación anterior. – pero primero está mi amistad con los hermanos Nara, y no me pienso perder esta fiestecita por nada del mundo, ni boba que fuera – y dando su última palabra se fue al baño para comenzar a organizarse.

Ino, pensándolo bien me gustaríais, crees que pueda acompañarte. –le grite no sabía porque pero deseaba ir a esa fiesta como diera lugar, quería volver a ver a sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
